


Strategie

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia versione dei fatti di come potrebbe andare un certo avvenimento del manga, con tanto fanon in mezzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

L'avevano trovato qualche tempo dopo il ritorno del Capo di Stato Maggiore dalla sua missione a Dressrosa. Non sapevano da quanto tempo fosse a Baltigo, ma visto ciò che era successo non era improbabile che fosse giunto con le navi di ritorno. Nessuno aveva curato le sue ferite, molte delle quali si erano infettate. Inoltre, il clima di Baltigo non era esattamente il più facile per vivere all'addiaccio, quindi che risultasse anche affamato e assetato era ovvio.

Burgess era quindi mezzo morto, quando fu ritrovato. Tuttavia, invece di soccorrerlo immediatamente, lo lasciarono dove l'avevano trovato per chiedere prima il permesso di Dragon per qualsiasi tipo di intervento.

Se Dragon trovasse la situazione preoccupante o pericolosa, di certo non lo diede a vedere. Ascoltò il breve rapporto che i suoi uomini gli fecero e annuì.

«Potrebbe riprendersi?» domandò, alla fine.

«Non saprei dirlo. È messo male.»

«Portatelo alla base e fategli dare un'occhiata dal medico, poi fatemi sapere.»

«Sì.»

Bunny Joe guardò Dragon, perplesso. «Vogliamo davvero salvarlo?» chiese. «Potremo ucciderlo subito e terminare qui questa questione.»

«No» rispose Dragon. «Non credo che questa questione terminerà così facilmente- Hai sentito gli altri?»

«Sì. Stanno arrivando.»

«Bene.»

Sabo entrò nella stanza senza nemmeno bussare, com'era sua abitudine. Era fuori ad allenarsi con i suoi nuovi poteri, per cui non indossava il suo solito mantello né il cappello, ed era sudato e trafelato.

«È vero?» domandò. «Burgess è qui?»

«Così pare» rispose Bunny Joe.

«Merda.» Sabo aveva spalancato gli occhi e fissava in avanti, perso in qualche pensiero dei suoi, senza parlare. «Pensavo di averlo conciato per le feste...» commentò poi.

«Questo è indubbio» affermò Dragon. «Speriamo solo che non sia troppo tardi.»

Sabo non comprese esattamente che cosa lui intendesse, o meglio pensava semplicemente che avrebbero fatto tacere Burgess prima che potesse rivelare la loro posizione a chicchessia. Dragon, invece, ragionava già tre mosse avanti, ma dubitava che Sabo avrebbe potuto capire, al momento, per cui non spiegò oltre.

Sabo prese infine posto su una delle sedie dell'ufficio, sospirando e asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Attesero tutti e tre, finché uno dei rivoluzionari non tornò a rapporto. Dopo un breve cenno di saluto, parlò:

«Bones ha detto che l'abbiamo trovato appena in tempo. Ancora un paio d'ore e sarebbe morto per disidratazione. Le sue ferite sono gravi e gli ci vorranno settimane per riprendersi. O anche solo per svegliarsi.»

Dragon annuì. «L'avete già trasportato in infermeria?»

«Be', sì.» Lui parve un attimo a disagio. «Era quello che volevi, no? Bones ha detto che...»

«Certo. Lo volevo. Solo, prendete delle precauzioni. Anche se è ferito, è pur sempre un ufficiale di un imperatore.»

«Ci stanno già pensando gli altri» confermò lui.

Sabo era balzato in piedi e, nel processo, aveva fatto cadere la sedia dietro di lui, in uno schianto. E non fece alcuna mossa per scusarsi. «Che cosa significa?»

«Che intendi?» domandò Dragon.

«Insomma... lo curiamo? E a che pro? Perché se ne vada e faccia la spia?»

Dragon lo fissò per un attimo, in silenzio, cercando di leggere in quel viso dagli occhi spalancati e perplessi, poi tornò a rivolgersi all'altro. «Lo avete perquisito.»

«Sì. Aveva un lumacofonino con sé» anticipò la seconda domanda lui.

«Quindi ci sono probabilità che abbia contattato qualcuno?» intervenne Bunny Joe.

«Be', è riuscito a salire su una delle nostre navi e poi a scendere senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse fino ad arrivare a nascondersi dove l'abbiamo trovato» rispose lui. «Penso che sia molto probabile che sia stato in grado anche di chiamare soccorsi.»

«Ma non può avergli detto della nostra posizione esatta!» esclamò Sabo.

«No, però potrebbe aver lasciato alla sua ciurma una vivrecard. È una cosa tipica fra pirati» gli spiegò Bunny Joe. Tra i rivoluzionari questo sistema non era usato, proprio per evitare che un incidente o un arresto potesse portare chiunque a una base che era prevista come segreta se non a un ristretto numero di persone.

«Un motivo in più per ucciderlo prima che arrivino.» Così la vivrecard sarebbe andata distrutta e nessuno avrebbe potuto seguirla.

«No» affermò Dragon. «Curatelo pure. E raddoppiate la guardia esterna nel mare, voglio essere informato immediatamente se si avvicina una flotta all'orizzonte.»

Questa volta non era solo Sabo a guardarlo sconvolto, ma poi Bunny Joe e l'altro parvero comprendere e si rassegnarono a rispettare i suoi ordini. Solo Sabo rimase poco convinto. Non disse nulla, perché aveva sempre rispettato Dragon come persona, ma lasciò la stanza continuando a credere che ci fosse qualcosa di poco chiaro in quella scelta.

 

***

 

La notizia che Baltigo era stata scoperta e niente meno che da uno degli ufficiali dell'imperatore Barbanera, che non aveva una buona fama nemmeno presso di loro, fece il giro della base in poco tempo. Il che era prevedibile. Si misero tutti in allarme e, rispettando gli ordini di Dragon, la sorveglianza aumentò a dismisura. Bones aveva trasferito momentaneamente parte della sua infermeria in una stanza chiusa e sorvegliata, in modo da poterlo curare con il minor rischio possibile.

In ogni caso, Burgess non si svegliò, benché le sue condizioni avessero iniziato a migliorare.

Finché la notizia dell'arrivo della flotta di Barbanera non giunse, sotto forma di uno dei rivoluzionari che corse per i corridoi verso l'ufficio di Dragon in una maniera scomposta, quasi inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi.

E non erano solo qualche nave, era l'intera flotta dei dieci comandanti gigante e anche qualche nave degli alleati. Barbanera appariva sul piede di guerra, l'unica incertezza era se volesse solo indietro il suo ufficiale, e fosse disposto a combattere o almeno a minacciare, o se il suo scopo andasse oltre. Considerando cosa aveva fatto nei due anni precedenti, e anche che la battaglia di Marineford in un certo senso era stata un suo piano, la preoccupazione dei rivoluzionari era comprensibile.

Sabo era di nuovo sudato e sporco per l'allenamento, a cui si era dedicato maggiormente per tenere la mente impegnata. Una parte di lui dava la colpa a Dragon per quello che stava succedendo, dato che sarebbe bastato togliere di mezzo Burgess per impedire a Barbanera di trovare la loro base, ma d'altro lato non poteva non incolpare anche se stesso, con la conseguenza che pareva avercela con il mondo intero.

«Perché piangi?» chiese quindi a Koala, quando lei prese a singhiozzare dopo l'annuncio dell'arrivo di Barbanera.

«È stata colpa mia...» sussurrò lei. «Io ho recuperato lei navi. Io le ho preparate con tutto. E non mi sono accorta che Burgess era a bordo.»

Hack le mise una mano sulla spalla: sapeva quanto lei era stata orgogliosa del successo della missione, che adesso invece si era trasformata in un disastro.

«No. È stata colpa mia» replicò Sabo. «Vi ho fatto aspettare e ho dato a Burgess la possibilità di salire a bordo.»

«Me ne sarei dovuta accorgere lo stesso! Era il mio compito!»

«Be', se l'avessi fatto fuori direttamente adesso non staremo qui a parlarne.»

«Basta!» esclamò Hack. «Non ha senso litigare su chi abbia la colpa maggiore. Non ha senso nemmeno trovare un colpevole. Non è ancora successo nulla, per cui concentriamoci solo sul risolvere il problema.»

Koala e Sabo annuirono lentamente e, sebbene nessuno dei due si fosse così liberato dal senso di colpa, accettarono di buon grado la ramanzina e tacquero. Si immersero nei pensieri di che cosa avrebbero potuto fare per rimediare, ma la conclusione era che dovevano aspettare di capire prima che cosa sarebbe successo.

Dragon uscì dal suo ufficio con il suo bel mantello nero con cappuccio che indossava quando voleva fare impressione ai suoi avversari. Sabo, Koala e Hack balzarono sull'attenti, ma Dragon aspettò che qualche altro ufficiale come Bunny Joe si unisse al gruppo prima di spiegare quello che aveva intenzione di fare.

«Salirò a bordo della loro nave» affermò, senza ulteriori spiegazioni.

«Non puoi!» esclamò Sabo. Anche Koala era orripilata.

«Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea» disse Bunny Joe. «Lascia che vada qualcun altro a trattare...»

«No. È importante che lo faccia io.»

La realtà era che nessuno sapeva che cosa avesse davvero in mente Dragon. Gli ufficiali sparsi per il mondo non erano ancora arrivati a Baltigo, a parte alcuni, quindi non si poteva dire che fossero pronti per una battaglia. Tuttavia, Dragon non aveva fatto nulla per impedire a Barbanera di scoprirli e aveva anche salvato Burgess, un futuro nemico.

Per cui non potevano che continuare ad accettare le sue decisioni senza chiedere oltre. Non ebbero nemmeno il coraggio di chiedere come intervenire nel caso lui non fosse tornato, perché il pensiero era troppo spaventoso per essere formulato. Rimasero a guardarlo mentre scompariva nell'aria grazie al potere del frutto del diavolo.

 

***

 

Faceva sempre impressone a chiunque quando Dragon compariva praticamente dal nulla, con solo un soffio di vento ad anticipare la sua presenza, con il mantello nero che gli svolazzava attorno quasi come per magia.

La ciurma di Barbanera non era certo un'eccezione alla regola.

E giusto per mettere subito in chiaro le cose, Dragon rilasciò anche un'ondata di Haki del Re, per far svenire quelli in prima fila che avevano deciso di puntare le loro armi contro di lui.

«Suvvia, non c'è bisogno di essere così aggressivi.»

Barbanera era comparso sul ponte. Il sorriso sdentato che era una sua caratteristica era sempre sul suo volto, ma a Dragon non sfuggì un certo luccichio negli occhi che indicava il suo interesse ben preciso per la situazione. Dietro di lui venivano due dei suoi migliori ufficiali, Lafitte e Van Auger, su cui lo sguardo di Dragon si fermò solo un instante, giusto il tempo di elaborare una strategia nel caso avesse dovuto combattere.

Ma probabilmente no, se le cose andavano come aveva previsto.

«Vero. Solo che volevo mettere in chiaro le cose che, per me, essere solo non è un problema.»

«La tua fama ti precede anche senza bisogno di queste dimostrazioni.»

Dragon ghignò. «La mia fama non mi rende giustizia.»

E allora anche il sorriso di Barbanera si allargò. «Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?» Con la mano, indicò l'entrata per il sottocoperta.

Dragon annuì, ma non fece un passo per muoversi finché non furono Barbanera e i suoi due ufficiali da aprire la strada. Solo allora li seguì e, con un colpo di vento, chiuse anche la porta alle sue spalle. Lafitte e Van Auger si erano accomodati nel tavolino dell'ufficio personale di Barbanera, che invece era in piedi a recuperare da un piccolo armadietto una bottiglia di liquore.

Servì un bicchiere anche a Dragon, che però era rimasto in piedi accanto alla soglia e non fece un passo per avvicinarsi. Era cauto, ma non spaventato. Non amava i convenevoli, tutto qui, per cui anche Barbanera stesso decise di passare direttamente al dunque.

«Sai perché sono qui.»

«In realtà no» rispose Dragon. «Voglio dire, so come ci sei arrivato e te l'ho lasciato fare. Adesso sono qui a chiedermi che cosa tu voglia da noi.»

Barbanera di accomodò nella sua poltrona e bevve un sorso di liquore. «Il mio primo comandante, Burgess, mi ha detto che avete un grande arsenale di armi.»

«Siamo un esercito, è normale. Le vorreste?»

«Diciamo che ci farebbero molto comodo.»

Dragon annuì. «Se è solo questo, allora non ci sono problemi.»

«In che senso?» Barbanera apparve davvero sorpreso per la prima volta.

«Abbiamo molte armi, è vero. Abbiamo anche frutti del diavolo. Ma Dressrosa ci ha portato molto di più, l'informazione riguardo a una serie di fabbriche apposite che erano sotto il controllo di Doflamingo. Stavamo giusto pensando di metterci le mani sopra, anche se questo significa intervenire nei territori di Kaido.»

«Oh.»

«Certo che immagino che se indebolissimo Kaido su questo fronte la cosa tornerebbe utile anche a voi. Ma se invece volete limitavi alle armi che abbiamo qui, dovrete combattere contro di noi e non credo che ne uscirete con tutte le ossa intatte. Immaginando che riusciate a vincere, ovviamente.»

Nel suo parlare, Dragon non lasciava trasparire nulla di quello che pensava davvero, cioè se stava bluffando sul loro effettivo potere o se pensava davvero di poter vincere. Semplicemente, ipotizzava come se la cosa non lo riguardasse direttamente.

«Ci sta proponendo un accordo?» domandò Lafitte, con un sorriso furbo. La situazione lo divertiva.

«Non vi ho fatto fare tutta questa strada per niente.»

Barbanera non parlò per un po', riflettendo fra sé mentre fissava il suo bicchiere, prima di berne un altro sorso. «Come sta Burgess?» chiese poi, cambiando argomento.

«Si riprenderà» rispose Dragon. «Quando l'abbiamo scoperto le sue condizioni erano già critiche, ma siamo arrivati in tempo.»

«Che cosa gli è successo a Dressrosa?»

«Ha avuto uno scontro poco piacevole con il mio Capo di Stato» ammise Dragon. Il tono in cui parlava era sempre neutro. «Non era una cosa voluta, volevano solo la stessa cosa.»

«Che cosa?»

«Il Foco Foco.»

Il nominare quel frutto del diavolo fece tacere Barbanera per un attimo. Era stato in contatto con il suo uomo per un certo periodo di tempo, per cui era chiaro che stava connettendo i pezzi per cercare di capire che cosa potesse essere successo esattamente a Dressrosa.

«In pratica vorresti darci informazioni sulle fabbriche di Kaido, in cambio di rinunciare a tutto quello che avete qui. Inclusi i vostri frutti del diavolo.»

«Niente affatto» rispose Dragon. «Vi sto proponendo di allearvi con noi.»

Questo decisamente fece spalancare gli occhi a tutti. Fino a questo momento erano convinti che i rivoluzionari non si fossero accorti di Burgess, o l'avessero fatto troppo tardi per poter intervenire, e che ora stessero cercando di tamponare la ferita. Non avevano capito che Dragon aveva colto la palla al balzo per approfittare della situazione a suo vantaggio.

«Il governo e la marina stanno cambiando. E dopo quello che ha fatto l'Ammiraglio Fujitora a Dressrosa, non subito che saranno cambiamenti rapidi.» Visto il silenzio, Dragon aveva deciso di proseguire. «La marina vorrà eliminare gli imperatori, che a sua volta cercano di eliminarsi a vicenda. E noi vogliamo eliminare il governo. Tutto sta a chi avrà gli alleati migliori. E i piani migliori.»

Barbanera aveva smesso di sorridere. «Cappello di Paglia è tuo figlio» affermò.

«Sì.» Dragon annuì. «Quindi?» La sua voce non aveva tradito alcuna emozione, né il suo volto.

«Puntiamo allo stesso obiettivo.»

«Quello che fa mio figlio sono affari suoi» replicò Dragon. «Non ho portato avanti una rivoluzione facendomi prendere dai sentimenti. Sono in guerra.» Era l'uomo più pericoloso del mondo. Sì, anche superiore agli Imperatori per il resto del mondo. E stava proponendo un'alleanza. Non era una richiesta da prendere alla leggera.

«Posso fidarmi di te?» Barbanera si alzò.

«Tra noi due, non sono io quello che ha già dimostrato di essere inaffidabile. Per due volte.» Per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella discussione, Dragon mostrò un sentimento, che era una forma di ironia divertita. La frecciata era più che chiara, ma non lo preoccupava. «Vuoi venire a dare un'occhiata alla mia base?»

La base dei rivoluzionari. Il posto più nascosto del mondo dopo Raftel, comandato dall'uomo più ricercato del mondo e che custodiva uomini che nessuno conosceva. Era un invito che non poteva essere rifiutato, per cui Barbanera non lo rifiutò. Nella sua mente, però, c'era anche la consapevolezza che Dragon gli stesse dimostrando di non temerlo assolutamente, dato che lo lasciava entrare senza problemi nella sua base.

Non che Dragon non avesse preso precauzioni, dato che aveva dato disposizioni perché solo una nave della flotta di avvicinasse alla costa per far sbarcare gli ospiti, e Barbanera aveva dovuto scegliere solo pochi uomini come accompagnatori. Inutile dire che aveva scelto i suoi due ufficiali migliori, Lafitte e Shiyu. Dragon non era apparso né stupito né preoccupato dalla situazione, si era limitato a registrare il fatto e poi a fargli strada verso la montagna in cui era scavata la base.

Quelli che sembravano sia preoccupati sia sorpresi erano gli stessi rivoluzionari. Nessuno di loro disse qualcosa o chiese, però molti di affacciarono dalle porte a controllare la situazione e a guardare i pirati come se fossero sì degli ospiti di riguardo, ma anche persone a cui non avevano alcuna intenzione di avvicinarsi.

Dragon non era granché come guida turistica. Si limitava a camminare davanti a loro senza dire una parola, lasciando che fossero loro a guardarsi attorno e a cogliere la situazione che gli si parava davanti. Inoltre, non li stava certo accompagnando in ogni singola parte della base: dovevano considerare il fatto che li avevano fatti entrare già più di quanto fosse stato concesso a chiunque altro prima di loro.

La meta finale fu la camera dove Burgess era ricoverato. Bones, avendo anticipato il loro arrivo, si era presentato in abiti più formali del solito, nascondendo il vestito da donna sotto il lungo camice bianco. Aveva capito l'importanza di dare l'impressione che sì, davvero erano interessati ai pirati di Barbanera.

«In effetti è ridotto male» commentò Lafitte.

«Che idiota» aggiunse Shiryu. Eppure, il suo sguardo era fisso su Dragon. A ridurlo così era stato il suo Capo di Stato Maggiore: a questo punto era curioso di conoscerlo e di vedere se fosse ridotto almeno un pochino come Burgess.

«Possiamo portarlo via?» domandò invece Barbanera.

«Non si è ancora svegliato da quando l'abbiamo trovato» fece presente Bones. «Scriverò una breve cartella per il vostro medico, così potrà prendere il mio posto.»

Aveva parlato prima di Dragon, così avevano dato l'idea di essere d'accordo con tutto quello che stava succedendo. «Se preferite possiamo trasferirlo anche ora.»

«Sì, preferisco.»

«Ci penso io, capo» si offrì Bones, quindi voltò la schiena a tutti e si mise ad armeggiare con le sue medicine e le sue cartelle, come se non fossero più presenti nella stanza.

Anche Dragon non aggiunse nient'altro e riprese il cammino. Certo non era il migliore degli ospiti, ma a Barbanera importava poco. Più passava il tempo più riteneva una possibile alleanza vantaggiosa: si chiedeva solo se davvero potesse fidarsi di un uomo che, in fondo, era il padre di un certo pirata con un enorme potenziale, che tra l'altro era appena tornato col botto, facendo il culo a uno dei più forti flottari.

Lo studio di Dragon era a uno dei piani superiori dell'edificio. Quando aprì la porta, si scoprì che era già occupata. Bunny Joe era seduto a uno dei tavolini piccoli a un lato della stanza, con una serie di fogli sparsi davanti a sé. Alzò appena lo sguardo quando il gruppo entrò e poi continuò a lavorare.

Dietro la scrivania, invece, il Capo di Stato Maggiore era appoggiato contro il muro, in piedi, a braccia incrociate. E non ebbe alcun problema a guardare con uno sguardo penetrante i tre pirati nella stanza. Non era minaccioso, solamente intenso. E indugiò molto di più su Barbanera.

Dragon non parve sorpreso della loro presenza e non rivolse loro né uno sguardo né una parola, avvicinandosi solo per sedersi alla scrivania. Non fece nemmeno un cenno per far accomodare gli ospiti. Barbanera si sedette comunque senza troppe cerimonie.

«Nemmeno un graffio?» commentò Shiryu.

Sabo notò che guardava lui e all'inizio non comprese che cosa intendeva, poi capì e le sue labbra si allungarono in un sorriso divertito. «Spero che non fosse il vostro uomo migliore, o vi vedo molto male.»

Barbanera lo guardò con un grande sorriso divertito, ma poi tornò a rivolgersi a Dragon. «Mi hai convinto. Dove devo firmare?»

«Nessuna firma. Non credo nei pezzi di carta» rispose Dragon, non cogliendo l'ironia, o sorvolandone sicuramente.

«Allora parliamo direttamente d'affari» disse Barbanera. «Siamo d'accordo nell'attaccare le fabbriche di Kaido anche per voi, e siamo d'accordo nell'idea di supportarci contro il governo. Ma prima ho bisogno di un'altra cosa.»

Fece una pausa, ma Dragon continuò a fissarlo in attesa, senza domandare.

«C'è un frutto che sto cercando da un po' di tempo. Considerando che voi vi siete presi il Foco Foco che volevo dare a Burgess...» I suoi occhi saettarono su Sabo. «Mi pare giusto che siate voi a darmene un altro, per compensare.»

«È lui che non è stato capace di prenderselo» mormorò Sabo sottovoce. Dragon lo ignorò.

«Immagino si tratti del frutto mitologico della fenice.»

«Esatto.» Il sorriso di Barbanera era enorme e soddisfatto. Amava parlare con persone intelligenti e Dragon lo era di sicuro. «Come l'hai capito?»

«Il Dark Dark è l'unico rogia senza l'intangibilità. Pensavo volessi sopperire.»

Sabo spalancò gli occhi. «Puoi mangiare tre frutti?!» Era già assurdo che potesse averne due, quando le storie dicevano che nessuno era in grado di farlo, tre erano al di fuori di qualunque pensiero credibile.

 

Barbanera si limitò a un sorriso furbo. «Lo sto cercando da parecchio, ma il possessore è parecchio bravo a nascondersi.»

«I codardi» commentò Shiryu, meritandosi un'occhiataccia di Sabo, che però evitò di dire qualcosa perché aveva ben notato il movimento di Dragon a quella frase.

«Noi non sappiamo dove si trovi. Non siamo informati sui pirati, in genere.»

«Possibile che con tutte le vostre informazioni e i vostri poteri non sappiate cercarlo, ora che vi serve?»

«Un consiglio.» Lafitte si sporse un po' in avanti. «Tutti i territori dei pirati di Barbabianca sono stati presi o da noi o da altri imperatori, quindi non possono essere nascosti lì. Possibile che siano sotto il territorio di Shanks, ma non è una lotta che vogliamo affrontare ora.»

«Comprensibile» disse Dragon con gentilezza. «Non c'è problema, ci può pensare il mio Capo di Stato Maggiore. Gli dareste un passaggio?»

Barbanera fissò Sabo e la sua espressione sconvolta con divertimento. «Ma certo, volentieri!»

Per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella riunione, Bunny Joe parlò. «Siamo sicuri che sia una buona idea mandare il Capo di Stato Maggiore in una missione del genere? Abbiamo qualcuno di più indicato.» Sabo lo guardò riconoscente.

«Sì, ma stiamo parlando del braccio destro dell'uomo più forte del mondo. E potrebbe essere anche un ottimo allenamento.» Dragon si voltò a guardare Sabo per la prima volta. «Posso contare sul tuo giudizio, vero?»

Sabo sbatté le palpebre perplesso. «Sì, ma...»

«Allora siamo d'accordo. Prendi quello che ti serve e preparati. Andrai da solo.»

Sabo avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma non poteva farlo con Barbanera e i suoi nella stanza, per cui si limitò ad annuire e, senza altre occhiate, lasciò la stanza.

 

***

 

«Che cosa?!» fu l'esclamazione di Koala, quando Sabo le spiegò quello che Dragon le aveva chiesto di fare. «Non esiste! Rendere Barbanera ancora più forte? E come farà poi Rufy?»

«Senza contare che non può chiederti davvero di attaccare i pirati di Barbabianca con tutto quello che è successo» aggiunse Hack. «Gli parleremo noi.»

«Dragon non è il tipo da cambiare idea, e non può certo farlo adesso con la flotta di Barbanera alle porte» fece presente Sabo. «Dobbiamo allontanarli a qualsiasi costo.»

«Lascia almeno che veniamo con te» supplicò Koala.

Sabo le sorrise. «Mi piacerebbe davvero, ma credo che sia una cosa che devo fare io.»

I tre rivoluzionari si guardarono e Sabo non specificò esattamente perché fosse importante che andasse lui, ma gli altri capirono ugualmente. Si parlava dei pirati di Barbabianca, persone che erano in ogni caso collegate ad Ace e, sebbene per lui non potessero contare quando Rufy, erano comunque persone che volenti o nolenti avevano un collegamento che non poteva essere negati e che era il momento di approfondire.

«Ma hai davvero intenzione di consegnare Marco la Fenice a Barbanera?» domandò Koala.

«Dragon ha detto che si fida del mio giudizio, perciò penso che sappia che non lo farò.»

Lei sospirò e lo abbracciò. «Fa' attenzione.»

«Lo farò.» Indossò il mantello e lasciò che fosse lei a sistemargli il cappello in testa.

Mentre si dirigeva verso la nave di Barbanera ancora ancorata sulla spiaggia di Baltigo sentiva la preoccupazione crescere dentro di lui. A Burgess aveva detto che non provava alcun risentimento verso di loro, ed era vero. Non cercava vendetta. Questo però non significava che avesse una qualche simpatia per loro o che desiderasse davvero passare del tempo in loro compagnia.

Né che avesse l'intenzione di consegnargli Marco la Fenice per permettere a Barbanera di diventare invincibile e sconfiggere il suo fratellino. Non sapeva ancora bene che sentimenti avere nei confronti dei pirati di Barbabianca - certo sapeva quanto importanti fossero stati per Ace e questo avrebbe dovuto bastare per porsi dalla loro parte.

Speranzosamente, il viaggio non sarebbe durato a lungo.

E comunque Sabo non trovava irritante solamente Barbanera, ma l'intera sua ciurma, per quel modo mellifluo che avevano di parlare. Erano persone che si divertivano mentre ti pugnalavano alle spalle e a Sabo ricordavano molto quel mondo dal quale, anche quando non aveva memoria, aveva deciso di scappare.

«Ecco, questa è la tua cabina» gli indicò Lafitte, dopo averlo condotto al termine di un lungo corridoio nei due grossi legni ai lati delle nave. «Il Commodoro vorrebbe poi cenare con te.»

«A quanti giorni di distanza è la prima isola sotto il territorio di Shanks?» domandò Sabo, ignorando la seconda parte della frase.

«Probabilmente una settimana» rispose Lafitte, dopo averci pensato un attimo. «Da lì a Shanks o a qualsiasi nascondiglio la Fenice abbia, però, non possiamo dirlo.»

«Non importa. A trovarli ci penserò io, per voi è meglio stare alla larga.» Aprì la porta: dalla breve occhiata, doveva ammettere che appariva come un'ottima cabina dove riposarsi. Peccato solo che Sabo non fosse il tipo da lusso. «Avvertitemi quando ci siamo.» E chiuse la porta dietro di sé senza aggiungere altro.

Lafitte non parve toccato da questa mancanza di educazione, né dai suoi modi bruschi. Si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a tornare indietro verso la cambusa personale del Capitano.

«Togli pure un posto a tavola, non credo che si presenterà» gli comunicò, dato che Teach era già accomodato al tavolo.

Teach rise. «Non gli stiamo molto simpatici, vero?»

«Pare di no. Basta vedere come ha conciato Burgess...»

«Come si è fatto conciare» precisò Shiryu.

«Mah, non importa.» Teach rise di nuovo. «Se è davvero così forte la cosa può solo risultare a nostro vantaggio, simpatia o meno.»

Doc Q si unì al piccolo gruppo. «Il nostro ospite non c'è?» domandò, dopo un colpo di tosse. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarlo.»

«Come sta Burgess?» domandò invece Teach.

«Potrebbe stare peggio, è un bastardo fortunato e la sua ora non è ancora arrivata.» Doc Q prese posto al tavolo. «L'hanno anche curato bene.»

«Pensi che possiamo davvero fidarci dei rivoluzionari?» commentò Shiryu.

«Non ha importanza» replicò Teach. «Abbiamo la possibilità di mettere le mani su un frutto che ci interessa senza doverci sbattere personalmente e nel mentre potremo occuparci dei fatti nostri. Se invece è stato solo un trucco per allontanarci, beh...» Si infilò la mano nella tasca del lungo mantello e ne estrasse un Eternal Pose, che appoggiò sul tavolino davanti a sé. «Sappiamo comunque come tornare da loro.»

 

***

 

Il viaggio era stato noioso e seccante, ma per fortuna era finito. Sabo era riuscito per quanto possibile a evitare la ciurma di Barbanera, che aveva accettato di buon cuore i suoi raid in cucina quando la fame diventava insopportabile. Una parte di Sabo si diceva che forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con Barbanera e cercare di scoprire qualche suo punto debole o qualche altra cosa che avrebbe potuto tornargli utile, ma in ogni caso non ne aveva voglia.

Era ancora irritato con Dragon per averlo sottoposto a quella tortura. E seccato con se stesso per non aver impedito a Burgess di scoprire la loro base quando era stato praticamente uno scherzo toglierlo di mezzo.

Ma voleva risolvere la questione e sarebbe riuscito a farlo.

«Non possiamo portarti fino al porto perché non vogliamo che nessuno informi Shanks della nostra breve incursione nel suo territorio» gli spiegò Lafitte. «Non dovrebbe essere un problema arrivarci, però.»

«Va bene, non c'è problema.»

«Come pensi di scoprire il nascondiglio di Marco?» gli chiese Barbanera. Finalmente erano faccia a faccia e pareva aver deciso di approfittarne.

Sabo alzò le spalle. «Lo chiederò a Shanks.» Ed era il suo piano attuale, a dire la verità, perché su Shanks Sabo sapeva un paio di cose in più. Gli altri pirati lo presero per una sbruffonata, come se pensasse di poter davvero sconfiggere un imperatore per fargli confessare qualcosa e Sabo non aveva intenzione di correggerli.

Si trasformò in fuoco e riuscì a sbalzarsi dalla nave sul bordo del promontorio dell'isola davanti a loro. Non aveva intenzione di voltarsi a salutare nessuno di loro, ma la voce di Barbanera lo attirò comunque.

«Avrei tanto voluto qualcuno della mia ciurma con quel frutto, ho visto di cose è capace» commentò. «D'altronde, può anche darsi che dipendesse dall'utilizzatore... Ace aveva circa la tua età e un po' me lo ricordi.»

«Allora dovrei ringraziarti per non avermi accoltellato nel sonno» replicò Sabo. Dopodiché si voltò e si allontanò nella vegetazione.

Come Lafitte gli aveva anticipato, in effetti la città non fu difficile da raggiungere. Ed era una piccola cittadina rigogliosa, commerciale, che portava il simbolo dei pirati del Rosso ovunque con orgoglio. Tra tutti gli imperatori, probabilmente Shanks era il più umano e Sabo trovò impressionante che potesse governare meglio di alcuni regnanti che si fregiavano del titolo di persone oneste e integerrime.

Dato che aveva fame, approfittò della prima locanda che intercettò e si accomodò al bancone per ordinare una quantità di cibo superiore a quella di tutti gli altri clienti.

«Ma ce l'hai da pagare?» domandò la locandiera, perplessa, segnandosi gli ordini.

«Ehi. Per chi mi hai preso?» si offese Sabo, ma subito dopo controllò nella sua sacca se avesse effettivamente abbastanza soldi con sé, perché scappare senza pagare non gli pareva una buona idea per iniziare a esplorare il territorio di Shanks.

«Come uno straniero» fu la risposta della locandiera.

«Non amate gli stranieri?» domandò Sabo.

«Non ne vediamo molti, in realtà. Voglio dire... è pur sempre il territorio di un imperatori. Qui passano solo pirati e criminali.»

E rivoluzionari, evidentemente, ma Sabo non lo disse. «In effetti, sono qui proprio per incontrare questo imperatore.»

La locandiera si sorprese. «Non avrai intenzione di sfidarlo, vero?»

«Mi ci manca!» rispose Sabo divertito. «No, no, volevo solo parlargli di una comune conoscenza. C'è un modo per contattarlo?»

«Non passa qui spesso, siamo ai limiti del suo territorio» rispose la locandiera, dopo averci pensato per un attimo. «Se ci attaccassero interverrebbe, ovviamente, ma...»

«Non è proprio la mia intenzione causare danni» la anticipò Sabo. Sì, avrebbe potuto farlo, ma non combatteva una rivoluzione per attaccare persone innocenti, men che meno intere città, anche se erano sotto il regno di un imperatore pirata. «Non ci sono altri modi?»

«Diffondi la voce che lo stai cercando. Forse arriverà fino a lui.»

E così Sabo fece. Nel giro di pochi giorni l'intera città era a conoscenza non solo della sua presenza, ma anche del suo desiderio di incontrare Shanks. Sabo aveva anche girato in tutti i paesini di campagna che c'erano nell'isola, giusto per non farsi mancare nulla, e non aveva minimamente nascosto di possedere i poteri del Foco Foco. Se qualcuno avesse comunicato con Shanks, era possibile che quella particolare informazione avrebbe attirato la sua attenzione. Sempre che non lo conoscesse di fama e fosse interessato a sapere perché il Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria lo cercasse.

In realtà Sabo non seppe mai per quale motivo Shanks fosse stato abbastanza interessato per venire a incontrarlo, solo che si era svegliato una mattina nella mansarda che aveva affittato in cambio di lavoro e se lo era trovato lì, seduto sul suo letto a vederlo dormire. Non aveva minimamente avvertito la sua presenza.

«Ho sentito che mi cercavi» gli disse, con un sorriso.

Sabo si sentì schiacciato. Non era minimamente imbarazzato dall'idea di essersi appena svegliato, con i capelli tutti in disordine, la maglietta sudata e le occhiaie, ma la presenza di Shanks era imponente. A differenza di Barbanera, che nonostante la sua forza appariva quasi come un bonaccione idiota, ed era quello che fregava le persone, Shanks dava l'idea di essere calmo, ma pericoloso. Nonostante parlasse e si muovesse normalmente, la sua presenza era imponente proprio come quella di un imperatore.

Probabilmente si trattava dell'Haki del Re.

«A dire la verità sì» commentò Sabo, alzando le spalle. «Ti ringrazio di essere venuto.»

«Figurati.» Shanks era davvero divertito. «Hai almeno qualcosa da bere?»

«Acqua.»

Shanks sbuffò. «Non bevete, voi dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria?»

Ah, quindi sapeva chi era. Bene, avrebbe risparmiato parecchie spiegazioni. «Sì, acqua» ripeté.

«Male. Se l'avessi saputo non sarei venuto.» Poi si voltò a guardarlo. «Hai intenzione di continuare a parlare così o ti sistemi un attimo.»

Sabo alzò le spalle. «In realtà non m'importa, dimmi tu quello che preferisci.»

«È un incontro ufficiale? O una chiacchierata fra amici?»

Era interessante vedere come Shanks, uno dei quattro imperatori, si comportasse in realtà come una persona qualsiasi che stava facendo due chiacchiere casuale con uno sconosciuto.

«Entrambi.»

Ciò nonostante, non diede a Shanks la soddisfazione di una spiegazione maggiore e si alzò da letto per recarsi in bagno. Si fece una doccia veloce e poi tornò in camera nudo, lasciando le fiamme del suo potere scorrere libere per asciugarsi, un trucco che aveva scoperto molto utile, e iniziò a vestirsi, dando le spalle a Shanks. Non pensava volesse attaccarlo e voleva fidarsi di lui, così come necessitava avere la sua fiducia.

«Conoscevo il precedente possessore di quel frutto» commentò Shanks. C'era una nota amara nella sua voce.

«Anche io.»

E quando Sabo si voltò, finalmente vestito, per guardarlo, colse perfettamente la nota di stupore sul suo volto. Be', almeno non era l'unico che quella mattinata avrebbe avuto sorprese impreviste. Ciò nonostante, non soddisfò subito la sua curiosità.

«Dragon mi ha mandato in missione e per realizzarla ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa, per questo ti ho cercato» gli disse.

«Che cosa?» domandò allora Shanks.

«Vorrei sapere dove si trovano i pirati di Barbabianca.»

Dovette riconoscere che Shanks era un buon incassatore, perché non solo non rimase sorpreso della domanda, ma non parve dare alcuo indizio dalla sua espressione su cosa pensasse della sua ricerca.

«E perché dovrei saperlo io?»

«Due anni fa, sei stato tu a fermare la guerra di Marineford e loro sono scappati con te» spiegò Sabo. In realtà quella di Shanks era una domanda retorica, ma decise di rispondere in ogni caso. «E mentre i loro territori venivano fagocitati dagli altri tre imperatori, includendo anche Barbanera, loro sono scomparsi. Ho fatto due più due.» Poi alzò le spalle. «Se invece ho preso una cantonata e non ne sai nulla, non importa. Volevo incontrati comunque.»

Shanks rimase in silenzio per un attimo. «Come mai voi rivoluzionari li cercate?»

«È una storia un po' lunga.» Sabo non sapeva se nominare Barbanera fosse stata una buona idea, ma se Shanks avesse in qualche modo saputo che era giunto all'isola con lui sarebbe sembrato colpevole. Alla fine decise di rischiare. «Una persona che dobbiamo tenere lontano da noi lo sta cercando. Gli abbiamo promesso di trovarlo per togliercelo dai piedi, ma... È come con te. Mi farebbe piacere vederli e non ho intenzione di dire a chicchessia dove sono.»

«Perché conoscevi Ace?»

«Ace era mio fratello.»

Quella frase sì che stupì Shanks. Cercò di riprendersi in fretta e il sorriso, per la prima volta, fu sostituito da uno sguardo sospettoso.

«Questa l'ho già sentita.»

«Qualcun altro si è spacciato per fratello di Ace?» Il tono di Sabo era perplesso.

«No...» Shanks si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso per l'equivoco. «Voglio dire, quando ho incontrato Ace per la prima volta...»

«...ti ha parlato di Rufy» concluse Sabo.

«Già.»

«Prima eravamo solo io e Ace. Prima che Garp portasse Rufy da noi. Non lo sopportavamo, all'inizio.» Sabo rise fra sé al ricordo. «Poi abbiamo fatto amicizia e abbiamo deciso di essere fratelli.»

«Ace non me ne ha mai parlato» commentò Shanks asciutto.

«Non mi stupisce, dato che credeva fossi morto.» La sua mani corse inevitabilmente alla cicatrice. «Ho avuto un incidente, anni fa... Io ho perso la memoria e Rufy e Ace sono cresciuti pensando che in quell'incidente ci fossi morto.»

«E l'hai riacquistata solo ora?» Il tono di incredulità era papabile.

«Pensi che sia conveniente, vero? Una bella storiella.» Il tono di Sabo era leggerlo, ma il suo viso si indurì presto e la mano che aveva appoggiato sulla sedia si strinse fino a spaccarla. «Pensa quanto è stato conveniente per me riaverla indietro solo per capire che mio fratello era morto.»

Poi si accorse che stava rischiando di prendere fuoco, perché era ancora incapace di controllare le fiamme al ritmo dei suoi sentimenti, e prese un sospiro profondo per calmarsi.

«Rufy parlava sempre di te, eri il suo idolo» proseguì. «Ora capisco perché.»

«Rufy sa che sei vivo?»

Sabo annuì. «L'ho incontrato a Dressrosa.» E respirò ancora profondamente a quel ricordo, alla paura che aveva avuto nel rivedere il suo fratellino dopo così tanto tempo e dopo quello che era successo ad Ace, al sollievo che aveva provato alle sue lacrime a rivedere il suo sorriso.

«Sono sicuro che ne è stato molto felice.»

«Sì, è così. Sono contento che sia ancora nella sua vita.»

Shanks si alzò dal letto. «La mia nave è ancorata al porto. Non voglio rimanere a lungo qui, ma mi piacerebbe se facessi un salto a bordo a festeggiare con noi.»

«Questo vuol dire che mi credi?»

«Ho deciso di fidarmi del mio istinto.»

Allora Sabo annuì. «Resto volentieri, ma non a lungo. Se non puoi aiutarmi a trovare i pirati di Barbabianca, dovrò trovare un altro sistema prima che ci siano problemi alla base.»

«Capisco benissimo» disse Shanks, comprensivo. «Ma, guarda caso, la mia rotta passa proprio su un'isola che potrebbe interessarti.»

 

***

 

«Sei sicuro che sia stata una buona idea?» domandò Benn a Shanks. «Ci possiamo davvero fidare di lui?»

Shanks guardò Sabo che si allontanava nell'isola in cui lo avevano fatto scendere dalla Red Force e annuì. «Ho deciso di fidarmi del mio istinto.» Poi aggiunse: «in ogni caso, anche se fosse un nemico... Marco e gli altri se la possono cavare. E forse servirà a farli svegliare.»


	2. Chapter 2

Era il posto ideale per un'imboscata.

Questo pensava Sabo mentre camminava nel fitto della foresta dell'isola in cui Shanks l'aveva fatto sbarcare. Dall'esterno appariva completamente disabitata, così ricoperta da una folta vegetazione da tutti i lati, che ne impedivano lo sbarco o anche solo l'approdo. Da fuori era facile pensare che, se qualcuno avesse deciso di viverci, avrebbe almeno creato un sentiero o una strada o aperto una piccola insenatura.

Questo, ovviamente, se non ci fosse stato qualcuno che aveva voglia di farsi scoprire, e Sabo dubitava che quello fosse il caso.

Sabo ripercorse con mente locale quello che sapeva dei pirati di Barbabianca del dopoguerra, ma le informazioni erano ridotte al minimo persino per i rivoluzionari. Il governo non aveva più notizie di loro da quando avevano lasciato Marineford, anche se non si poteva dire che li avessero cercati. Barbabianca era il loro obiettivo e l'avevano ottenuto, avevano altre necessità prima di arrestare altri pirati, tra cui la ricostruzione del quartier generale e della loro prigione principale.

Sabo aveva qualche informazione in più. Sapeva che Shanks aveva concesso loro un'isola dove seppellire con tutta calma Ace e il capitano; non era un'isola conosciuta ai più, ma Sabo l'aveva trovata comunque per poter portare i suoi omaggi ad Ace. Però era un'isola dove nessuno viveva da tempo, le spade si erano arrugginite e gli oggetti lasciati per ricordo coperti di polvere. Quando Sabo aveva preso coraggio e vi si era recato, era stato sicuro di essere il primo dopo lungo tempo.

Oltre a questo, non sapeva altro di quello che facessero. La sua ipotesi che fossero protetti da Shanks si era rivelata corretta e ciò significava semplicemente che, pur restando uniti, avevano smesso di combattere e si erano ritirati. Sabo non poteva dire di non capirli, considerando tutto quello che era successo, ma una parte di lui si chiedeva quanto Ace, se esisteva un aldilà da cui potesse osservarli, si incolpasse per ciò che era successo. Lui aveva deciso di vivere senza rimpianti, perché altrimenti nemmeno Ace l'avrebbe perdonato, ma evidentemente non era quello che avevano deciso di fare i pirati di Barbabianca.

Il pensare a Ace gli aveva fatto venire in mente che non aveva mai avuto occasione di pensare a come doveva essere stata la sua vita in quella ciurma. Certo, dopo aver riacquistato la memoria Sabo aveva cercato qualsiasi articolo riguardasse Ace, compresi quelli che annunciavano la sua nomina a comandante, o aumenti di taglia vari dovuti alle sue imprese, ma erano articoli freddi e di parte, che nulla dimostravano quello che Ace avesse provato a stare nella ciurma.

Ace aveva sempre avuto un problema con la parola "padre" e si era unito a un gruppo di pirati che consideravano tale il suo capitano. Più Sabo ci pensava più si rendeva conto di quanto Ace dovesse essere cambiato e maturato nel corso degli anni. Il rimpianto di non averlo mai potuto conoscere davvero lo avrebbe perseguitato per sempre. E non avrebbe potuto nemmeno incontrare Barbabianca, a cui sicuramente doveva dei ringraziamenti, così come a Shanks.

Però aveva la possibilità di incontrare qualcun altro caro ad Ace. Una parte di lui aveva paura ad affrontarli, soprattutto considerando da cosa era partita tutta la situazione, ma dall'altra c'era sicuramente dell'aspettativa. Non voleva dimenticare Ace.

I suoi sensi si attivarono immediatamente e così l'Haki dell'Osservazione: senza che avesse sentito un solo rumore, si era ritrovato circondato. Continuò a camminare con i soliti passi lenti e prudenti, tirando delle occhiate furtive in giro, ma benché percepisse la presenza nella direzione in cui guardava la vegetazione era troppo fitta per riuscire a vedere di chi si trattasse.

Il colpo di pistola nel silenzio fu troppo rumoroso, e Sabo lo evitò agilmente, anche se si accorse subito che la foresta non gli rendeva facile muoversi come era abituato a fare. Al contrario, gli avversari sembravano essersi ormai abituati e la velocità con cui lo raggiungevano per sferrare i loro attacchi e poi scomparivano di nuovo protetti dalle fronde degli alberi.

Quando una delle spade arrivò fin troppo vicino a Sabo, tagliandogli un pezzo del suo foulard bianco, lui capì che non poteva continuare a difendersi in eterno. Anche se non aveva intenzione di far loro del male, erano pur sempre compagni di Ace, doveva attaccare.

Il sorriso divertito gli scappò dalle labbra.

Aveva provato una lunga serie di attacchi con il suo nuovo potere del fuoco, in modo da cercare di non essere proprio una copia del fratello e che potesse armonizzarsi con le sue mosse di karate. Ma era la prima volta che aveva l'occasione di metterli in pratica in un combattimento più o meno reale.

Naturalmente, doveva dare a Dragon il merito per qualche idea interessante su come utilizzare in maniera migliore il potere del fuoco. Ad esempio, il fatto che un incendio, se circoscritto in un luogo chiuso in mancanza di aria, avrebbe poi causato un'esplosione, come un'onda d'urto, per il fuoco che si appropriava dell'ossigeno che gli era mancato fino a quel momento.

Così Sabo si chinò a terra, per proteggersi e nascondersi momentaneamente dagli attacchi, e creò un ambiente chiuso unendo i due palmi delle mani e, da quelli, emise delle fiamme. Quando fu sicuro che la temperatura ebbe raggiunto il livello giusto, si alzò e separò i palmi delle mani. L'esplosione che provocò abbatté e incendiò tutta la vegetazione attorno a lui per un raggio di cinque metri e lo lasciò lì in piedi, con un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso e le fiammelle che ancora gli uscivano dalle mani e dalle spalle.

Non credeva di aver davvero colpito qualcuno, ma adesso dovevano avere una chiara idea che non sarebbe stato così facile abbatterlo e, senza più gli alberi a nasconderlo, avrebbero dovuto esporsi in prima persona se volevano attaccarlo. Rimase ad aspettare un attimo fermo in mezzo alla distruzione che lui stesso aveva creato, prima di proseguire.

La sua mano era illuminata dalle sue stesse fiamme: aveva deciso che avrebbe continuato ad aprirsi un sentiero bruciato di fronte a sé finché non sarebbe riuscito a incontrare davvero qualcuno con cui parlare, dato che, di fatto, non era lì per combattere.

 

***

 

Marco era sdraiato a terra, gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata sulle braccia. Da quando non erano più su una nave i suoi compiti di Comandante della Prima Flotta erano ridotti al minimo. Sì, non importava quanto tempo fosse passato o quanto avesse accettato la morte di Barbabianca, non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto farsi chiamare capitano. Ne era esistito solo uno e lui non poteva prendere il suo posto.

Fortunatamente poteva contare sui suoi fratelli e sugli altri comandanti, che con lui condividevano le decisioni prese, per cui si poteva dire che fossero in democrazia. Vivevano una vita semplice, isolati dal mondo esterno, e bastavano a loro stessi, come una vera famiglia.

Ma non passava giorno che Marco si chiedesse per quanto potessero andare avanti. Aveva preso la decisione di ritirarsi, momentaneamente, in modo che i suoi fratelli e lui stesso avessero il tempo di riprendersi da ciò che era successo a Marineford. Restare nel mondo avrebbe significato doversi difendere contro tutti. Continuare a combattere con nel cuore il peso dei fallimenti precedenti.

Era una cosa che Marco aveva voluto evitare.

Mentre si guardava intorno sapeva anche che i fratelli avevano preso e accettato la sua medesima decisione anche per difenderlo, ma non c'era giorno in cui non si incolpasse per non essere stato abbastanza forte, per non essere in alcun modo riuscito a riportarli per mare. Ancora una volta, il suo potere si era rivelato inutile per proteggere le persone che amava.

Così continuavano a stare bloccati in quel posto, nascosti come topi, mentre sentivano ai lati dell'isola lo sciabordio delle onde del mare, che li chiamava ancora una volta a navigare su di lui, come un tempo. Anche se erano tutti assieme e salvi, non erano felici e lo sapevano tutti.

«Comandanti! Comandante Marco!»

Marco aprì gli occhi e si tirò su a sedere. La vita trascorreva così tranquilla in quell'isola dimenticata che una simile confusione era bizzarra. E preoccupante. Si voltò appena per guardare con la coda dell'occhio Izou, che era seduto accanto a lui e stava scribacchiando con un carboncino su un blocco notes: anche lui era perplesso.

«Calmati. Che cosa succede?» Marco si rivolse al fratello che era appena arrivato.

Questi si fermò e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, mentre respirava profondamente per riprendere il fiato che aveva perso nella corsa. Poi alzò la testa per guardarlo. «C'è un intruso sull'isola.»

Curiel sbatté le palpebre. Non era qualcosa che capitava di recente, ma ogni tanto qualche naufrago o qualche nave che aveva la sfortuna di incrociare quell'isola sbarcava nonostante la difficoltà. Erano persone che erano sempre riuscite a sconfiggere con facilità, per cui non riusciva a capire il motivo di tanto sconvolgimento.

«Be', non ve ne potete occupare voi?»

Il tono non era polemico, aveva abbastanza fiducia nei suoi fratelli per sapere che, a meno di persone mostruosamente forti, e ne esistevano poche, al mondo, erano in grado di battersi con chiunque.

«Sì, ma...»

«Di chi si tratta?» domandò allora Marco. Era chiaro che non si trattava di una persona qualunque, se i fratelli avevano ritenuto necessario informare i comandanti.

«Chi sia esattamente non lo so» rispose allora lui. «Ma possiede il potere del Foco Foco.»

Marco si paralizzò. Durò un attimo e forse gli altri non se ne accorsero nemmeno, ma ci fu una perdita di lucidità dovuta allo shock della notizia. Consciamente, Marco era a conoscenza del ciclo dei frutti del diavolo e sapeva che, una volta morto il possessore, questi si reincarnavano da qualche altra parte pronti a essere utilizzati. Trovarli era raro, quindi una parte di lui si era fatta convinta, in un'utopica speranza, che sarebbe morto prima di incontrare la persona che aveva ereditato lo stesso potere di Ace.

Perché per Marco quelle fiamme potevano appartenere solo ad Ace. Erano la forma vivente del suo carattere, quelle fiammelle rosse brillanti come il suo sorriso, capaci di diventare un incendio in pochissimo tempo o delle lucciole brillanti nel cielo o un fuocherello che riscaldava. Il pensiero che qualcun altro potesse ora utilizzare gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare.

Inoltre, era convinto che non fosse affatto un caso che il nuovo possessore del Foco Foco fosse ora sull'isola che era diventata la loro casa. Forse era un cacciatore di taglie che voleva completare la sua opera.

Marco si alzò in piedi senza dire una parola, i passi diretti nella direzione in cui il fratello era arrivato.

«Vai tu?» domandò Izou.

«Sì.» Marco non si voltò a guardarlo mentre rispondeva, perché era sicuro che capissero perfettamente come si sentisse.

«Veniamo anche noi.» A parlare era stato Jaws e con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Uno alla volta, i comandanti si alzarono e Marco non ebbe cuore di dire loro di non venire. Non era l'unico a cui quella scoperta aveva fatto effetto.

«Venite, di qui.»

Lo seguirono nella foresta fitta, in cui avevano imparato a camminare fin troppo bene, quando avvertirono chiaramente nelle narici l'odore di legno e foglie bruciate. Da un certo punto di vista, quello irritò maggiormente Marco: anche se non riusciva a chiamare davvero quell'isola sperduta casa, era pur sempre il posto dove avevano vissuto fino a quel momento. Il sapere che bastava una persona che li cercava per ridurla a un cumulo di macerie aumentava il suo senso di colpa.

Dentro di sé si chiese se sarebbe potuto riuscire a combattere con lucidità di fronte a un avversario che usava lo stesso potere di Ace. Ma quando se lo vide davanti, con il mantello nero che ondeggiava dietro di lui mosso dal calore del fuoco sprigionato dalla sua mano, Marco ebbe chiara davanti a sé la risposta.

Con le braccia già trasformate in ali, Marco si gettò verso di lui, solo per vedere il suo calcio parato: la mano del suo avversario era piegata ad artiglio e ricoperta d'Haki e non aveva in alcun modo usato il fuoco. Non era una persona forte solo perché aveva acquisito il potere di un Rogia. Marco era riuscito comunque a farlo indietreggiare di qualche passo, ma dovette allontanarsi da lui per evitare un calcio.

Atterrò poco distante e ritornò con le braccia normali. Gli altri comandanti erano già di nuovo al suo fianco, con le loro armi in mano, pronti a intervenire. L'intruso li guardò uno per uno, ma il suo sguardo seminascosto dalla tesa del cappello a cilindro non rivelava paura. Poi alzò le braccia ai lati della testa.

«Non sono qui per combattere» affermò.

Marco lo guardò senza cambiare espressione. «Sì, certo» commentò ironica Haruta.

«Non sono stato io ad attaccare per primo» fece presente lui. «Vero?» aggiunse, scoccando delle occhiate intorno alla foresta dove altri membri della ciurma erano ancora nascosti, in agguato.

«E allora cosa vuoi?» domandò Marco, alzando una mano per fermare Haruta prima che potesse replicare ancora.

«Avevo necessità di incontravi.»

«Perché?»

«È una storia un po' lunga. C'è un posto dove si può parlare con calma?»

Marco continuò a osservarlo. Non gli piaceva emettere dei giudizi su una persona o su una situazione senza avere la conoscenza di tutti i fatti e non ne aveva a sufficienza per capire. Non conosceva la persona che gli stava davanti, non aveva idea di cosa volesse da lui e di come fosse collegato al suo possedere il Foco Foco.

«Chi sei?» domandò.

Solo allora l'intruso si tolse il cappello a cilindro, rivelando la folta chioma riccia e dorata e la cicatrice che gli deturpava il volto. Marco ebbe l'impressione di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma non aveva una chiara presa di chi fosse. Era passato del tempo da quando gli interessava tenersi aggiornato sulle persone e sugli avvenimenti.

«Sono Sabo, il capo di stato maggiore dell'armata rivoluzionaria» si presentò lui. Lasciò che quell'informazione scivolasse dentro di loro prima di aggiungere la cosa più importante. «Il fratello di Ace.»

La sorpresa era papabile nei volti di tutti, ma la cosa era che la sorpresa di Marco era differente da quella degli altri comandanti. Mentre loro non avevano idea che potesse esistere un altro fratello di Ace e la sorpresa era più indicata sulla sua esistenza, ma era venata da scetticismo per la maggior parte, Marco conosceva quel nome e non riusciva a credere di poter avere davanti una persona che si dichiarasse tale.

Izou aveva fatto un passo avanti, il labbro piegato ironicamente, ma Marco lo anticipò. «Credevo fossi morto.»

Sentiva lo sguardo dei suoi fratelli, ora che la loro sorpresa era rivolta verso di lui. Però rimase concentrato su Sabo, senza degnare loro di una risposta. Voleva vedere la sua reazione, ma come immaginò lui se lo aspettava, perché annuì.

«Sì, l'ho saputo.» La mano corse alla cicatrice. «Questo... incidente che mi è capitato... Ace e Rufy hanno creduto che fossi morto, io ho perso la memoria.»

«E quando l'hai riacquistata?»

«Due anni fa.» Non c'era bisogno di specificare cosa fosse successo due anni prima.

Poi Marco si sentì trascinare per un braccio: Izou l'aveva afferrato e lo aveva trascinato all'indietro, dove la foresta era ancora fissa. Benché fosse stata una sua idea, gli altri comandanti erano d'accordo, perché Marco si ritrovò circondato da loro, che lo guardavano perplessi. Facevano quasi un muro tra lui e Sabo, che però non si era mosso dalla sua posizione, limitandosi a guardarli da lontano.

«Che cos'è questa storia?» gli domandò Vista. «Il fratello di Ace è Cappello di Paglia. Questo chi cavolo è da, dove salta fuori?» Era solo il portavoce della domanda che avevano tutti.

Marco non poteva biasimarli: Ace aveva sempre e solo parlato di Rufy. Ne parlava continuamente, ad ogni occasione e la cosa era diventata persino peggio quando Rufy aveva avuto la sua prima taglia. Invece, che Marco ricordasse, di Sabo ne aveva parlato una volta sola. Era un ricordo che era rimasto indelebile nella mente di Marco perché era stata una delle prime volte in cui aveva sentito Ace confidarsi con lui, confidarsi davvero aprendogli il suo cuore. E anche se non era stato un ricordo felice, era stato grato che l'avesse voluto condividere con lui.

Sospirò. «Ace ha anche un terzo fratello» spiegò allora. «Erano in tre, prima che uno dei due morisse. O, almeno, questo era ciò che credeva Ace, per questo non ne parlava mai.» Alzò la mano a indicarsi il braccio destro. «Ricordate il tatuaggio? Be', quella esse non era un errore.»

«E com'è che tu lo sai?» domandò Izou. Il suo tono era polemico.

«Me l'ha confidato una volta. Non amava parlarne, perché si sentiva responsabile di quello che era successo.»

«Tipico di Ace» commentò Namur.

«E tu pensi che questo tipo sia davvero quel fratello perduto che è ancora vivo e ha riacquistato la memoria?» Fossa non era convinto.

«Sono sospettoso quanto te» ammise Marco. «Ma ci sono delle cose... Non so, questa non è una cosa che potrebbe sapere chiunque. Quindi, sì, credo che possa essere davvero lui.»

«Noi non lo sapevamo.» Izou si era leggermente umettato le labbra e aveva sospirato, triste.

«Come ho detto, ad Ace non piaceva parlarne.»

«A te però l'ha detto.»

Marco non poteva ribattere nulla. Ricordava la notte in cui Ace gli aveva parlato di Sabo e non poteva biasimarlo per non voler far vedere agli altri quel lato di sé. Per cui, anche se capiva come si dovessero sentire tutti a trovarsi davanti qualcosa di cui non erano in alcun modo a conoscenza, avrebbe difeso la sua privacy.

E poi al momento avevano questioni più urgenti a cui pensare che il proprio orgoglio ferito. Se quello era davvero Sabo doveva essere qui per un motivo. E Marco voleva sapere perché. E, forse, in una parte del suo cuore voleva anche conoscere questa persona che era stata il primo amico di Ace quando era ragazzino.

Per cui si fece strada tra il muro che i suoi fratelli avevano eretto e fece per tornare di nuovo nella radura creata dal potere del fuoco.

«Quindi abbiamo deciso che gli crediamo?» commentò Izou dietro di lui. «Anzi, hai deciso, dato che evidentemente conoscevi Ace meglio di noi. E solo perché te lo scopavi.»

Capì subito di aver passato il segno e non fu solo Marco a lanciargli un'occhiata perplessa.

«Scusa» aggiunse immediatamente. «Non era quello che volevo dire, solo che...»

«Lo so. È stato uno shock.» Marco annuì. Lo era stato anche per lui, anche se in maniera diversa.

Fossa mise una mano sulla spalla di Izou. «Perché non proviamo davvero a parlare con questo Sabo prima di decidere davvero?»

Così seguirono Marco indietro: Sabo era ancora nello stesso posto dove l'avevano lasciato, anche se si era rimesso il cappello in testa. Non appena li vide, allungò le braccia in avanti verso di loro, i polsi stretti assieme. Loro lo guardarono perplesso.

«Se va fa sentire meglio, potete pure usare dell'agalmatolite» affermò Sabo. «Non sono qui per combattere, ma la discussione è un po' lunga.»

 

***

 

Aveva avuto già a che fare con l'agalmatolite marina, ma senza avere i poteri di un frutto del diavolo non aveva mai capito quanto fosse fastidiosa la sensazione di averla addosso. Le manette pesavano più del normale, si sentiva drenato di tutte le energie e aveva anche uno strano senso di soffocamento.

La mente gli andava, complice anche la situazione in cui era, ad Ace, al tempo che doveva aver passato in quelle condizioni ad Impel Down. Il pensiero lo faceva rabbrividire, specie considerando che la sua situazione non era lontanamente paragonabile alla sua. Per cui cercava di far finta di nulla e mangiava con la solita voracità, per quanto alzare le braccia per portare il cibo alla bocca fosse uno sforzo immane.

«Allora, questa storia?» A parlare era stata Haruta, polemica. I comandanti erano tutti seduti davanti a lui, chi più vicino, chi più lontano. Gli altri membri della ciurma erano attorno a loro, a distanza di sicurezza, ma pronti a intervenire se qualcosa fosse successo.

Sabo sospirò. «Il motivo per cui sono qui...»

«No» lo interruppe Marco, subito. «Voglio prima sapere perché non ti sei fatto vivo con Ace per tutti questi anni.»

Sabo ricambiò lo sguardo: per quanto non fosse stata colpa sua, si era sempre incolpato per aver lasciato i suoi due fratelli all'oscuro della sua situazione per così tanti anni, al punto che Ace aveva fatto in tempo a morire. Negli occhi di Marco vedeva lo stesso giudizio che dava a se stesso e non era una cosa facile da accettare.

«Nell'incidente in cui Ace e Rufy pensavano che avessi perso la vita, ho comunque perso una cosa importante» spiegò allora. «La mia memoria.» Attese un attimo, scostando lo sguardo su tutti i visi dei comandanti, che non facevano trasparire alcuna emozione rispetto a quello che stava raccontando. «Quando l'ho riavuta... Be', è come se fosse stato Ace a restituirmela, perché a Rufy ero rimasto solo io.» Sorrise amaramente. «Purtroppo ho avuto l'occasione di rivederlo solo poco tempo fa, a Dressrosa.»

Un leggero sorriso si aprì sui volti di fronte a lui: era chiaro che avevano sentito le ultime notizie ed erano piuttosto orgogliosi di lui. Solo Marco continuava a fissarlo, serio, come se cercasse di leggergli nella mente.

«Va bene» disse solo. «Ora spiegaci perché sei qui.»

Sabo annuì. «Ero a Dressrosa per una missione per conto dei rivoluzionari, ma non solo» raccontò. «Sapevo che Doflamingo era in possesso del Foco Foco e lo volevo per me. Non volevo lasciare il frutto di Ace a nessun altro.» Non erano particolarmente impressionati dalla sua dichiarazione, ma lui non ci fece caso. «E c'è stato un piccolo... incidente di percorso. Voi sapete chi è Burgess, vero? Il primo comandante della Flotta di Barbanera.»

Si aspettava una reazione più evidente, ma era chiaro che dopo due anni si erano quasi rassegnati alla situazione. «Sì, sappiamo chi è, anche se non possiamo dire di conoscerlo esattamente bene» confermò Vista. «Ce l'abbiamo presente.»

«Be', anche lui voleva il Foco Foco, prevedibile dato quello che si dice in giro della sua ciurma, con tutta la storia dei furti dei frutti del diavolo.» Questa volta, gli parve di cogliere una reazione, anche se non era sicuro di aver capito da cosa fosse provocata.

«Dato che lo hai ottenuto tu, suppongo che non sia stato tanto contento» ipotizzò Namur.

Sabo alzò le spalle. «Gli ho fatto il culo.» E un leggero sorriso gli increspò le labbra e, come poté notare, per una volta un lampo apparve negli occhi di Marco. «Solo che... è successo un inconveniente.»

«Quale?»

«Burgess è riuscito a infilarsi in una delle navi che stavano tornado alla base e si è infiltrato. Barbanera ha seguito la sua vivrecard e ci ha raggiunti.»

Questa volta ci fu una seria reazione: era un misto di sorpresa, panico e preoccupazione. Immaginava che non gli importasse nulla dei rivoluzionari, ma le mosse di Barbanera, dato quello che aveva loro fatto, erano invece qualcosa da seguire con attenzione.

«Vi ha attaccato? Che è successo?» si preoccupò Izou.

Sabo scosse la testa. «In realtà, quando abbiamo scoperto Burgess Barbanera non era ancora arrivato, quindi forse eravamo ancora in tempo, ma Dragon-san ha voluto comunque lasciarlo arrivare da noi.»

«Voleva che Barbanera vi trovasse?»

«Non lo so. Sinceramente non ho capito perché, e non sono l'unico. Ma mi fido delle sue scelte.»

«Continua» disse allora Marco.

«Insomma, Dragon-san ha proposto un accordo a Barbanera. Noi sapevamo dove trovare le fabbriche di armi di Kaido, lui avrebbe dovuto attaccarle al posto nostro.»

Curiel sbuffò divertito. «Non so se vi hanno avvertito, ma non è esattamente la persona più leale sulla faccia della terra.»

«Sì» convenne Blamenco. «Ha la tendenza a non rispettare gli accordi.»

«Questo lo so!» Sabo aveva esagerato con l'esclamazione, ma dato che stavano mettendo in luce tutti gli stessi dubbi che aveva avuto lui stesso, la cosa lo snervava. «E credo lo sappia anche Dragon-san. Stavamo radunando gli altri comandanti per prepararci allo scontro... Forse la nostra base non gli interessa più così tanto.» Alzò le spalle. «È solo una mia ipotesi.»

Marco riportò la conversazione sui binari corretti. «Questo continua a non spiegare per quale motivo tu sia qui.»

«Ci sto arrivando» convenne Sabo. «Barbanera ha chiesto una specie di... prova di fiducia.» Sorrise ironico e li guardò: lo stavano guardando allo stesso modo. «Diciamo che non vuole correre il rischio che sia una trappola, quella di mandarlo nelle fauci di Kaido.»

«E lo è?» Haruta sorrideva.

«Non proprio. Le fabbriche di Kaido sono reali e noi intendiamo davvero attaccarle.»

«Peccato...»

«Che cosa ti ha chiesto?» Marco era sospettoso, lo si capiva dal modo in cui lo stava guardando.

«Te» rispose Sabo secco.

La reazione non era quella che si aspettava. Marco aveva mosso leggermente gli occhi, ma gli altri si erano guardati l'un l'altro, annuendo appena. Almeno non sembravano avercela con lui, per essere qui, e questo rincuorò Sabo. Non era stata una sua iniziativa.

«Non sembrate sorpresi» commentò.

«Non lo siamo» confermò Marco. «Abbiamo sempre saputo che...» esitò un attimo a pronunciare quel nome. «Barbanera aveva una struttura particolare. Quando lo abbiamo visto rubare il frutto del Babbo, abbiamo capito davvero che cosa significava. Non possiamo essere sicuri che non possa ottenere un terzo potere.»

«Per questo vi siete nascosti» capì Sabo.

«Ci hanno dato dei codardi, e forse avevano anche ragione» annuì Marco. «Ma non abbiamo voluto rischiare che, dopo il Rogia più potente e il Paramisha più potente, Barbanera ottenesse anche lo Zoan migliore.»

«Certo ottenere il potere della rigenerazione lo renderebbe quasi invincibile» convenne Sabo.

«Già. Per questo abbiamo preferito difendere Marco da qualsiasi attacco» affermò Fossa.

«Evidentemente, dato che non è riuscito a trovarci per tutto questo tempo, avrà pensato che i rivoluzionari avessero più possibilità» ipotizzò Haruta, con uno sbuffo.

«Non aveva torto» disse amaramente Marco, con un'occhiata a Sabo.

«Abbiamo le nostre fonti.» C'era una sorta di orgoglio nel tono di voce di Sabo.

«Quindi, che cos'hai intenzione di fare?» domandò Jaws, dando voce a tutti i dubbi che affollavano la mente dei comandanti.

«È stato Dragon-san a darmi questo incarico. Fra tutti, ha scelto me. E mi ha detto, prima che partissi, che si affidava al mio giudizio.»

«Che cosa significa?»

«Io non credo che Dragon-san voglia allearsi con Barbanera» affermò allora Sabo. «Credo invece che gli voglia dare l'illusione in modo da poter poi sfruttare la sua presenza contro il Governo Mondiale» spiegò Sabo. «Dico questo perché non esiste che Dragon non sappia che questa è una missione che non posso portare a termine.»

Dragon non era solo il suo capo, era anche un padre per lui. Gli aveva sempre confidato tutto, soprattutto quando era perso e senza memoria, e non gli aveva nascosto nulla dei suoi fratelli, dei suoi sentimenti o dei suoi piani nei loro confronti. Dragon non lo stava mettendo alla prova, stava sfruttando la sua storia per illudere Barbanera, che di fronte a sé vedeva solo il Capo di Stato Maggiore e non certo il fratello di Ace.

«Perché, anche se non vi conosco affatto, voi siete la ciurma di Ace.» La sua famiglia, quella che lui non era più riuscito a dargli. La voce gli era tremata appena mentre diceva quelle parole, ma non aggiunse altro. Adesso toccava a loro prendere una decisione, cioè se fidarsi o no di lui. Sapeva che l'intera storia della perdita di memoria, per chi non l'aveva vissuta, appariva come una scusa puerile e non li avrebbe biasimati se non gli avessero creduto.

«Ace mi ha parlato di te» commentò Marco, rompendo il silenzio che era sceso fra di loro. «Una volta sola, ma questo rende la tua storia un po' più credibile, dato che almeno so chi sei.»

«Una volta sola...» ripeté Sabo. Nella sua mente era certo che Ace non l'avesse mai dimenticato, però era dura sapere che quei dieci anni di lontananza erano stati terribili per entrambi. Uno aveva dimenticato, l'altro ci aveva provato.

«Non gli piaceva parlarne.»

«Posso capire.»

«Non per il motivo che credi» aggiunse Marco. «La tua morte... Lo faceva soffrire soprattutto perché se ne dava la colpa.»

Gli occhi di Sabo si spalancarono. «E perché?» Nulla di quello era successo era stata colpa di Ace, soprattutto considerando che a causare l'intera situazione era stato prima suo padre e poi quel drago celeste che gli aveva sparato.

«Non conosco i dettagli» aggiunse Marco. «Ma Ace mi disse che era pentito di non esserti venuto a riprendere. Credeva che stessi meglio, dovunque fossi, e quando ha capito di essersi sbagliato era troppo tardi.»

Forse Marco non conosceva tutti i dettagli, ma Sabo sì. E aveva capito perfettamente di che cosa stesse parlando. Il fatto era che no, non stava meglio con i suoi parenti, anche se in fondo al cuore capiva perché lo pensasse. Ma certo era molto più felice che né Ace né Rufy fossero venuti a prenderlo, perché non sapeva quale sarebbe stata la reazione di suo padre, nel caso. Li aveva già minacciati abbastanza da terrorizzarlo. Non dovevano venire, era quello il punto.

Mai, mai una volta li aveva incolpati per quello che era successo. Si era semplicemente incolpato per averli dimenticati per tutto questo tempo.

Con Rufy non c'era stato abbastanza tempo per parlare, dato che se n'era andato prima che lui si svegliasse e avessero l'occasione di parlare seriamente e a lungo di quello che era successo. Era la prima volta, tra l'altro, che Sabo aveva di fronte persone che non conosceva ma che avevano conosciuto Ace. E che, soprattutto, avevano conosciuto un altro Ace, quello che era cresciuto e maturato quando lui non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse.

Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere ancora prima che se ne accorgesse, e nonostante il fastidio dato dalle manette, alzò le braccia per coprirsi il viso con le mani, continuando a singhiozzare. Quando si era perso di Ace e quanto gli aveva posto sulle spalle senza saperlo!

Marco si alzò. «Vuoi venire un attimo con me?» E con la mano gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Sabo tirò su con il naso per calmarsi, quindi lo fissò curioso ma annuì.

«Marco...!» esclamò Vista.

«Che c'è?» rispose Marco, con leggerezza. «È il fratello di Ace, no? Dovrebbe saperlo.»

E nessuno aggiunse altro, per cui Sabo si alzò e lo seguì. Benché non sapesse dove stavano andando né per quale motivo, non aveva paura. La reazione degli altri non gli faceva pensare che Marco lo stesse portando in qualche posto per ucciderlo. In realtà, c'erano anche tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli. Tante cose che avrebbe voluto chiedergli su Ace, sull'Ace che loro avevano conosciuto e che Sabo non aveva avuto nemmeno occasione di ricordare.

Ma quello che Marco aveva in mente per lui superò tutte le sue aspettative. In una grotta sotterranea il cui ingresso era stato coperto da una serie di lastre di bambù intrecciato che la rendevano praticamente invisibile in quella foresta fitta, si trovava un poneglyph. Ovviamente Sabo conosceva già la loro esistenza, soprattutto dopo aver passato due anni con Robin a imparare quello che lei sapeva. Ma quello che aveva davanti lo fece rimanere senza parole, con la bocca spalancata a fissarlo.

«Perché è rosso?» chiese.

«Ah, ma quindi li conosci.» Marco accennò a un sorriso divertito. «Questo non è come tutti gli altri. Questo è un Road Poneglyph. Mettili assieme tutti e quattro e otterrai la localizzazione di Raftel.»

«Di... Raftel?»

«Esatto.»

Sabo, dopo avergli scoccato un'occhiata per assicurarsi che non lo stesse prendendo in giro, tornò a fissare il cubo rosso di pietra davanti a lui, capendo per la prima volta le implicazioni di quello che gli stava raccontando Marco.

«Dove sono gli altri tre?» domandò.

«Due sono nelle mani rispettivamente di Big Mom e Kaido, il terzo è stato nascosto in un posto sicuro dalla famiglia Kozuki di Wa» spiegò Marco.

Sabo pensò che non era poi così strano che due imperatori ne possedessero uno. Il terzo era Shanks, che probabilmente a Raftel ci era già stato, e il quarto era Teach. Ma un tempo il quarto era stato Barbabianca, per cui ecco la ragione della presenza di quel Poneglyph di fronte a lui.

Alzò le spalle. «Be', tanto Rufy dovrà sconfiggergli tutti, gli imperatori, se vuole diventare il Re dei Pirati» affermò. E quando suonava strano immaginare il suo fratellino piagnone così forte da riuscirci, eppure era così ovvio. «E voi avete deciso di nascondere questo a Teach?»

Marco annuì. «Dopo quello che è successo...» La sua voce si abbassò e decise di tagliare ulteriori spiegazioni. «Eravamo demoralizzati e stanchi e non volevamo più combattere. Ma non potevamo semplicemente fare finta di niente, così abbiamo optato per la strategia più semplice. Difendere il mio frutto e il nostro Road Ponaglyph da Teach, almeno finché Cappello di Paglia non fosse tornato.»

Sabo lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. «Lo avete fatto per Rufy?»

Marco annuì lentamente. «Be', era il fratello di Ace e ha dato la vita per salvarlo... E persino il Babbo ha sempre parlato dell'importanza di aprire il futuro per le nuove generazioni. Questo è l'unico contributo che possiamo dare per ora.»

«Siete stati comunque dei fratelli migliori di quanto sia stato io» sospirò Sabo, ed era sincero. Ace era cresciuto e maturato senza di lui e Rufy... Be', anche, ma aveva pure in giro per il mondo persone che custodivano segreti solo per aiutarlo a diventare Re dei Pirati.

«Non è stata colpa tua, se hai perso la memoria» commentò Marco, gentile.

«No» confermò Sabo. «Questo non mi fa comunque sentire meglio. Sono cose che ormai ho perso e non posso non sentirmi in colpa. L'unica cosa che posso fare è vivere senza rimpianti da questo momento in avanti, sperando che Ace mi abbia perdonato.»

Marco lo fissò per un attimo, ma non disse nulla. Si avvicinò a lui e, dopo aver estratto la chiave dalla tasca, gli aprì una parte delle manette, quindi se la richiuse al suo polso. Sabo osservò con curiosità la scena, e soprattutto la corta catena che adesso li collegava, polso per polso.

«Che cosa fai?» domandò.

«Non eri venuto qui a catturarmi?» replicò Marco. «Da quello che ho capito, Barbanera mi vuole vivo per potermi rubare il frutto, no?»

«Ma io non avevo affatto intenzione di consegnarti a lui fin dall'inizio!»

«Lo so, ma lui adesso ha il coltello dalla parte del manico, perché ha trovato la vostra base, no? Che cosa pensi di fare?»

«La mia idea era tergiversare e far finta di non avervi ancora trovato finché non avessi capito che cosa aveva in mente Dragon.»

«Non credo Barbanera abbia voglia di aspettare» disse Marco. «Si è nascosto per vent'anni, ma adesso sta accelerando le cose. Se aspetti troppo, potrebbe insospettirsi.»

«Che cosa suggerisci?»

«Lui ti ha chiesto una prova di fedeltà? Diamogliela. Ma allo stesso modo chiediamogliene una, così lo allontaniamo dalla tua base e gli diamo qualcos'altro di cui occuparsi.»

Sabo rifletté su quello che gli stava dicendo e comprese che cosa aveva in mente. Teach poteva essere ancora nei dintorni di Baltigo e poteva volerci ancora tempo prima dell'arrivo degli altri comandanti e prima della messa in atto di qualsiasi piano che Dragon avesse in mente. Ed era vero, difficilmente Teach avrebbe atteso così tanto l'andamento della sua missione, perché avrebbe iniziato a sospettare che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Senza considerare Burgess, che avrebbe potuto riprendersi e, in un lampo di intelligenza, svelare a tutti il suo rapporto con Ace. Teach sarebbe stato abbastanza furbo da capire che Sabo avrebbe potuto tradirli. No, bisognava agire prima che succedesse e fare in modo che Teach avesse ben altro di cui occuparsi che non fosse Baltigo e i rivoluzionari.

«Così però faresti da esca» concluse. «È un po' rischioso.»

«Lo so, ma sono un po' stanco di stare sempre in difesa.»

Sabo non aveva bene in mente che cosa, ma avrebbe potuto sentire Koala e Hack e elaborare un piano con loro, anche per capire come stavano andando le cose. E, dopotutto, era qualcosa che Sabo avrebbe voluto fare, non tanto per vendicarsi di Teach ma per difendere i rivoluzionari e quello che stavano facendo, che era di certo più importante di tutto quello che Teach aveva in mente.

«Allora facciamolo. Ma ti prometto che farò di tutto per proteggerti.»


End file.
